1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic connectors, and particularly to a detachable electronic connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are widely used to transmit signals between different electronic components. For transmitting signals between two electronic components, two connectors, tightly connected, are generally employed. It can be difficult to separate the two connectors if one or both of the connectors needs to be detached. Typically, a user has to pry one of the connector back and forth to work it loose from the other which can damage pins of the connectors.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.